


still fancy me

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Jamie and Martina experience Typhoon Hagibis together.Written for thefemslashficletsjanelle monae lyric prompt challenge - #5 "She'll have you falling harder than a Sunday in September"
Relationships: Jamie Hayter/Session Moth Martina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: femslashficlets: janelle monae lyric prompt challenge





	still fancy me

They're coexisting with the other gaijins in the apartment. Not avoiding them as they usually do, both due to faction grudges and being annoyed by each other’s particular eccentricities, but simply living together in the haze of storm fear and giggly drinking games. 

Jamie can almost smell the rain through the glass doors of the balcony, taste the wind on her tongue as if she were out in the thick of the typhoon. Her head is spinning, and maybe the typhoon has curled up inside her brain, jerking her spinal cord around like she’s its marionette. Making her do stupid things, stiffen when Martina sloppily kisses her on the neck instead of joking about it or swatting her away. 

It's a good thing Bea isn't here. Bea would be absolutely unbearable if she saw Jamie’s split second of hesitation before stopping Martina from throwing open the balcony doors and embracing catastrophe like another lover. 

Part of Jamie wants to see Martina dance in the typhoon. Martina’s so tumultuous, she would fit right in. If Jamie were a romantic she’d say the storm should recognize Martina as its kin and protect her from harm.

"Stop it!" Martina whines repeatedly as Jamie peels her fingers off the lock.

"You're about to kill yourself. I thought you were a more aware drunk than this."

Martina stops struggling, leaving Jamie pressing her against the door. Her hair is tickling Jamie’s cheek. An interesting position to be in. "I'm not even that drunk, I know what I'm doing. I was just going to sit right outside and enjoy the feeling of it. Come back in at the first sign of danger."

"There's a million signs of danger already!" This is so ridiculous that Jamie isn’t sure whether to laugh or be angry. 

Martina just snorts. 

Jamie backs away. Martina’s not going to try again if she watches her. 

Immediately, Martina is back to fumbling with the lock. 

Jamie shoves Martina hard, and somehow Martina grabs onto her so they’re both tumbling to the ground. Suddenly it’s like they’re in a fight. Jamie locks her legs around Martina’s back, tangles their arms together in an incredibly messy hold. It's a wonder their roommates haven't come to laugh at them yet. 

"Are you feeling me up?" Martina asks with delight. She rocks back against Jamie, not an attempt to escape so much as a tease. 

Jamie tightens her grip. She refuses to be aroused by this. Any thrill she gets is purely from fear and how similar the situation is to a match. 

"All you had to do was ask if you wanted some." 

"This isn't funny anymore." 

"Whiskey clit? I know how to fix that."

"No, I'm just annoyed at you." 

"You might be annoyed, but you still fancy me." Somehow Martina squirms enough to get one arm free. She takes Jamie's hand in hers and places it over her chest. Jamie isn't sure if this is meant to be romantic, or if she only accidentally put Jamie's hand over her heart. 

"I didn't say I wanted to hook up again," Jamie whispers. Martina’s heartbeats stay steady under her palm. Good. That had been a stupid decision in the first place. Even if Martina gave great head, it wasn't worth the clinginess she knew would follow. 

"Still fancy me," Martina says easily. "Wouldn't have been so frantic to save me just now, if you didn't. Wouldn't choose to deal with me using this sort of method." She rocks her hips again. 

"How do you think Kagetsu would react if she knew I let you go out there? She'd kill me!" 

"Since when are you a good little follower?" 

"Follower?" Her voice raises, high-pitched, without her meaning for it to happen. "Okay. Going out into the storm is a little badass, but I'm not so much of a rebel that I want to lose my fucking job."

By now Bobbi has drifted away whatever she was doing before and come to eye them curiously, like they were animals in a zoo exhibiting fascinating behaviors. That’s truly what they are, if Jamie is honest. 

She pulls away from Martina and lets her fall back against the floor, her head making a soft, ugly thump. Martina looks up at Jamie bayfully, stretched out like a cat sunning herself. Gloriously messy, Jamie thinks, staring at Martina’s nearly exposed nipple from how far her top has been pulled down under her back. 

"Could you watch her? I need to go to the bathroom, so this isn't my responsibility anymore."

Bobbi nods and smiles. It’s suspiciously agreeable of her.

It doesn’t take long before Jamie hears them singing "Badass Martina!" behind her. 

Jamie locks herself in the bathroom. She combs her hair with her fingers, slaps herself across the face a couple times to bring herself back to her senses. It's strange, being friends with Martina, knowing this tour will be over soon and Martina will be out of her life and back in Ring of Honor, possibly never to return. And is Jamie bad, for not being able to match Martina's unpredictability? She does win more, certainly, so it can't be that big a deal.

Jamie’s too smart to let these kinds of things get to her for long. By tomorrow this will be a funny story to tell to whatever tourists they come across. Maybe they'll go to the buffet.


End file.
